User blog:Spikewitwicky/February 25th, 2016 - Spike's Journal Entry
I'm in the medical bay - they kept me overnight for observation, even though about 2 hours after the events I'm about to write about happened - I was fine. Albeit very sore - any time I gulp, it feels like someone is pouring boiling hot water down my throat. For about 2 hours, First Aid and Lifeline had to insert a tube down my throat to keep my airway open. So, the "big" news - Dr. Arkeville has officially broke his agreement with us. We're done with him. He can go to the Joes. He can go to Supermax - I don't care. I'll alert Jumal about the agreement - and ensure that Arkeville has the supervision he's entitled to, but in a few days, I'm offically done with him. Thank the Matrix. So, here's how it happened... First off, I'll preface this by saying in my personality profile, Crosscut said I display a lot of courage - I would disagree - but anyway - he said that my courage is as much a benefit as it is a detriment of my character (like Crosscut typically, nothing's black and white). I get his assessment after what I'm about to write. I stepped into Arkeville's cell, feeling that his failing health, his age, and ... my underlying anger toward what Dr. Arkeville did to my father - would make me handle Arkeville with relative ease if he got out of line. Needless to say, that didn't happen. Instead, I ended up on the losing side of a confrontation. The end result was Dr. Arkeville going back to his cot and reading like nothing happened ... and me crawling into the repair bay and having to have First Aid and Lifeline stick a tube down my throat so I could keep breathing. That said, Lifers handed everything like a boss, as usual, and I think First Aid even picked up some tips. It started with me giving Dr. Arkeville a series of bios from the people killed in the great disaster of 1985 where Megatron and Dr. Arkeville devised a way to pull Cybertron into Earth's orbit. I've been in contact with some victims who have felt that their voice has not been heard - that they still want justice for Arkeville's involvement. I said there's not much I could do because of our agreement, but I could at least start a dialogue and let Arkeville actually SEE the people he killed (sometimes directly, sometimes indirectly). Needless to say, it didn't go over well. He walked toward me. I was ready to get into 'neutralizing' mode, even though I've never been a prison guard (and now, I will never have to be a prison guard). Anyway, he approached me, and before I knew it, he picked me up...by the neck, with his metallic artifical limb/claw. At first, I was so angry, I envisioned me prying that claw off and putting him down, but his strength was overwhelming. Prying his arm off my neck was like trying to break a brake disc with your bare hands. I'll say this - to whoever reads this after I die - when you're being choked, it doesn't take much to do some real damage. Within seconds, I started to lose strength. He looked like he was carrying a 5-pound sack of potatoes. He barely broke a sweat. I tried to punch his skull, but only bloodied my fist. I tried to kick his leg to get him to buckle, but he didn't even budge. I'll put this into context - I've tacked Rumble to the ground (he later broke my arm). I managed to KICK Frenzy back (he then proceeded to break my leg, 3 ribs, fracture my skull, and put me in a coma for 3 months, and put me in physical and speech therapy for almost a full year - can you see a pattern of disproportionate punishment?) - but for Dr. Arkeville, nothing worked. At this point, I was about to black out. And I could feel his grip tightening around my neck - if he wanted to break it, it would have been no more difficult than someone crushing a sack of ramen noodles. And the Autobots could not have stopped it. He said my life was his at this point, and to never threaten him again (I guess showing him what horrors he caused people amounts to a threat). So, why did he spare me? Not to play armchair shrink, but maybe he loves the idea of having people's lives hang in balance - to have that power. Once you're dead, that power goes away. He kept telling me he's had this power over me before - personally. But that is a flat-out lie. I HAVE been hurt by him before - for what he did to my dad. But not personally. Anyway - who the hell cares. I have to do a few housekeeping things, but in a few days, this guy is out of my hair. My one-year-nightmare with this asshole is over. Spikewitwicky (talk) 15:22, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts